


the road to our ending

by whochanwoo



Series: thoughts mark has when he sees hyuck smile [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff, Hugs, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark says i love you how bout that, Mark wants more!, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), back hugs uwu, but!, haha what more do i tag, i love cuddles, main tag of this series;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whochanwoo/pseuds/whochanwoo
Summary: “What am I going to do with you, Markery?” Donghyuck chuckles. He readjusts the covers so it envelops both of them together. “You’re so tired you didn’t even ask why I was sleeping in your bed.”“You miss me, that’s why."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: thoughts mark has when he sees hyuck smile [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774711
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	the road to our ending

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy part three!!!! hehe!! dont forget to read part 1&2 for some context!

“Is it over?” Donghyuck sits up on the bed before leaning to the side on one hand, head peeking out from under the sheets as he blearily blinks up at Mark. He removes the earpieces plugged in his ears and puts it aside.

It’s 4 o’clock in the morning. It’s so early the Sun hasn’t even risen yet. Mark drops his bag on the floor with a thud and a heavy sigh, and he makes his way to the bed. Donghyuck sits up even further as the blanket falls off his shoulders and reveals his pajamas underneath. Mark’s breath hitches at the sight.

Donghyuck’s hair is tousled in all directions. His shirt is falling off of his small frame with the way it hangs onto the edge of his shoulder. Mark wants to smother him with hugs and kisses, but even if he was allowed to he wouldn’t. He’s so exhausted and it might have been obvious on his face because Donghyuck pulls him down under the covers and smiles.

“So it’s over?” Donghyuck questions again, realising Mark didn’t respond before.

“It’s over,” Mark rasps out.

“What am I going to do with you, Markery?” Donghyuck chuckles. He readjusts the covers so it envelops both of them together. “You’re so tired you didn’t even ask why I was sleeping in your bed.”

“You miss me, that’s why,” Mark blurts out without a single care. He’s too afraid to look up and see the reaction on his best friend’s face for himself but he knows he can excuse this moment away due to exhaustion. Before Donghyuck could respond, Mark continued on, “Let’s go out tomorrow.”

“Hm? Where? Who’s paying? What time?” Donghyuck quizzes.

“Anywhere you want. I’ll pay. You pick the time.” Mark shifts a little closer to his best friend, and snuggles against the pillow in between his arms.

“Why do I have a feeling you’re going to be too tired to go out tomorrow?” Donghyuck teases, laughing softly when Mark shoots him an exasperated look. “Don’t worry, I won’t get mad.”

Donghyuck falls right back to sleep shortly after that, soft snores emitting from him. On a usual day, Mark would have hated it. He wouldn’t be able to sleep with such a noise in his ear, but he’s too tired now to care. He easily tunes out the snores and thinks of the boy next to him.

He can’t help but wonder if Donghyuck has been sleeping in his bed since the start. He wants to know if Donghyuck had missed him that much for him to quite literally move into his room. Without thinking it through, Mark brings a hand up to sweep the hair falling over Donghyuck’s face away.

Donghyuck blinks himself awake just enough to realise Mark’s been staring and playing with his hair. He heaves a sigh and picks Mark’s hand up and away from his face, and drops it on the pillow.

“Go to sleep, Hyung,” Donghyuck grumbles.

“You’re so cute, Donghyuck,” Mark responds instead of going to sleep as told.

His hand makes its way up to Donghyuck’s hair again, brushing it back. Mark gently tugs on Donghyuck’s ear, eliciting another annoyed grumble from the younger one. His best friend obviously likes it, which explains why he doesn’t make any move to stop Mark.

That’s wrong. Donghyuck parts his lips and then he bites Mark’s hand. He doesn’t bite down, just pauses with his teeth awkwardly sandwiched with Mark’s hand in between. Donghyuck lets go after a few seconds, closing his eyes and going back to acting like he’s asleep.

“Still cute,” Mark snickers. “Channie, you’re like a puppy.”

“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep. It’s like almost 5 now, you really need the sleep.” Donghyuck groans, sitting up when Mark doesn’t say anything to acknowledge his words.

Mark only stares. He can’t do anything but stare. He stares, and his eyesight blurs all of a sudden. He feels extremely happy right now, and he deludes himself into thinking that this is fine. Sharing a bed with Donghyuck, late night banters with Donghyuck, calling him cute and not having to worry about watchful eyes. No thoughts of being an idol, no thoughts of home, no thoughts of failing.

With Donghyuck, it has always just been one very simple road to walk on. It’s a pavement big enough for two, and Donghyuck will not walk on it with anyone but Mark. Even since trainee days where Donghyuck would tease him all day and even get on his nerves so badly Mark wanted out. Even then, Mark knew that Donghyuck wouldn’t stop trying to get closer.

“You’re like a worm,” Mark scoffs out.

“Excuse me?” Donghyuck seems affronted.

“Why did I let you get under my skin?”

“Because I am annoying. I thought we already agreed on that.” Donghyuck snorts, giving Mark’s arm a good swat. “I’m tired, okay? Can we please go to sleep?”

“I don’t want to,” Mark retorts resolutely.

There’s silence. And this time, it’s truly pin drop silence. Mark’s too scared to even breathe because he thinks it would disrupt the still air of the room. He darts his eyes up at Donghyuck who’s sitting cross-legged next to him and winces at the look on his best friend’s face. With only the moonlight serving as the only light source, Donghyuck’s pensive gaze appears more menacing than Mark would hope.

“Why not?” Those two words strike Mark as odd. Donghyuck seems annoyed, but his words are extremely gentle.

“Once we wake up it’s back to recording studios and dance practice rooms,” Mark’s voice drops into a whisper.

“But that’s what it should be,” Donghyuck replies with words so absolute it shakes Mark’s core up. He’s still gentle with his tone, though, like he knows Mark could burst out crying anytime soon.

“I know.”

“That’s the path we both chose, now just walk.” Donghyuck lays back down once Mark keeps mum and is quick to fall asleep once again.

Deciding not to worry so much this early in the morning where every thought would end up becoming negative anyway, Mark decides to sleep too.

Mark doesn’t get the chance to talk to Donghyuck very often. There’s a lot of small talks here and there, but they don’t get to chat for hours on end. They don’t get to bicker like they usually do, and it’s heartbreaking.

After he was done with Super M, Mark thought he could resume the life he had with Donghyuck and the rest of his friends. He never realised just how much he’s missed being back home with the relaxing company of members he regards as family. Their schedule updates right as Mark and Taeyong return home and it’s time for a new comeback.

Whenever Mark sees Donghyuck, his best friend’s always clinging onto someone. Mark hates it, and he’s pretty sure it shows on his face because Donghyuck either lets go of the person he’s hugging or he stares back challengingly.

Donghyuck never says things without meaning it, so when he tells Mark he loves him one fine day, Mark freezes up. He knows his best friend. Donghyuck isn’t very expressive with words. He tells lots of jokes, lots of excuses that get him out of trouble, and he knows just when to shut up, but Donghyuck has never been one to express affection through words.

That is why all his past I-love-you’s affected Mark so much. Because it practically almost never happens. If Donghyuck had taken the initiative to tell Mark he loves him now, it must have been because he noticed the way Mark seems distant and mildly annoyed these days.

His heart melts then. He crumbles right back into square one with his pulse thrumming his whole body alive. With Donghyuck, it has always just been one very simple road to walk on. It’s a one-way lane, and no matter how much Mark tries to turn around, reverse, take a right or left turn, he always ends up back at the same place. There’s no point.

There’s no point for him to act like he doesn’t care. No point in acting like he doesn’t love Donghyuck more than anyone else could. Everyone knows it either way. The members know it, the fans know it. Hell, even Donghyuck knows it too.

“Did you hear what I said?” Donghyuck peers up at Mark’s face, the sweat framing his forehead glistening under the lights.

Mark doesn’t respond, only stares because that’s what he likes to do. The other members don’t bother with them, too used to the noise of their playful banter during such trying times. Especially in dance practice rooms. Donghyuck grumbles unhappily under his breath at Mark’s lack of attention on him before turning back to the front.

It’s then that Mark reaches out and hugs his best friend from behind. He hooks his chin over Donghyuck’s shoulder and tips his head to lean against Donghyuck’s head. He wraps his arms completely around Donghyuck’s waist, closing his eyes as the unbearable scorching heat radiating from their bodies mingle together.

“I love you, too, Channie.”

Donghyuck lets a deep breath go—he could feel it—and Mark belatedly wonders why his best friend held in his breath in the first place.

“Did something happen?” Donghyuck’s voice falls into a low murmur. None of the other members could hear them unless they stopped talking altogether and listened in. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Mark says, feigning ignorance. “Why would you ask that?”

He himself knows everything is abnormal. Mark doesn't just do this. He doesn’t just hug his best friend and say “I love you.” He’s not the type to. The other members know that too, which is why they can’t stop staring.

What they don’t know is that Mark has decided for himself what’s best for his and Donghyuck’s friendship. As of now, he won’t hold back. If he wants to hang onto Donghyuck, he will. If he thinks Donghyuck looks cute, he will say it.

“Markery, you sure you didn’t, like, see a ghost or something?” Donghyuck asks again. This time, a small smile adorns his lips. He’s liking this as much as he is confused by it.

Mark doesn’t entertain his ridiculous question. He notices Donghyuck smiling and mirrors that action for himself. Extreme joy spreads through his existence, and it fills up parts of him he’s left empty for the years he’s spent away from Canada, away from home.

It’s amazing how just one smile from Donghyuck could make him feel this way. It could make him forget his struggles and his worries, along with his happiest thoughts and his happiest memories. Because here, right now, is his happiest one yet.

“Cutie,” Mark compliments him.

Donghyuck looks flustered sometimes, like he doesn’t really know what to say whenever Mark lovingly caresses his ears and calls him cute. Truly, he doesn’t. Mark doesn’t expect him to say anything at all either.

He’s pushing himself to go out of his comfort zone and show Donghyuck his affection, whether on camera or not. If that alone is taking a toll on him, he can’t imagine just how confused everyone else must be.

Late at night after practice is done, some of the members wanted to go get food. Mark agrees to come along, thinking he wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway if he goes back this soon. Donghyuck decides to come along since he’s hungry.

At the restaurant, Mark sits across from Donghyuck with Yuta next to him. Johnny slides in next to Donghyuck then, and an uneasy feeling sits in Mark’s throat when Donghyuck grins at Johnny. It’s jealousy.

“What are you guys ordering?” Doyoung asks.

“I kind of want chicken,” Mark voices out in english.

“No, get shrimp with me,” Donghyuck butts in.

“What? But I want chicken,” Mark retorts.

“Markery, you always get chicken. Get something else this time. I tried the shrimp and it’s nice, I swear.” Donghyuck repeatedly jabs his finger on the shrimp section of the menu and shoots Mark an exasperated look.

“Is it really nice?” Mark feels tentative about ordering anything else but chicken. He eyes the different shrimp dishes listed on the menu and grimaces.

“Don’t you trust me?” Donghyuck deflates in his seat when Mark takes a second too long to answer. That’s cue for Mark to take action.

“I trust you with my life, Hyuck,” Mark deadpans, saying it like it’s the most well-known fact of all. Maybe it is. “Fine, order for me.”

“We’re taking two of these.” Donghyuck points out to Doyoung, smiling happily.

Mark thinks it’s a little too easy to make Donghyuck happy. Give him hugs, compliment him a little and let him talk you into doing what he wants. A very simple formula that Mark, unfortunately, hadn’t figured out before this.

“How do you know it’s nice?” Mark nudges his foot against Donghyuck’s leg to catch his attention.

“Oh, I came here before with the kids. Injun bought the shrimp and I stole it from him.” Donghyuck very casually slides Mark’s soda closer before taking a few sips.

“Why are you stealing my drink?” Mark protests, taking his drink back from Donghyuck’s evil clutches.

“I was just testing if there’s poison in it,” Donghyuck shoots back wittily.

“Rascal,” Mark mumbles under his breath.

He slides his phone out from his pocket and launches up a game, now tuning everyone out around him. Donghyuck is happy enough to move on to teasing Johnny so he leaves Mark be. Soon, though, Mark feels someone nudge his leg from under the table.

Looking up, he sees Donghyuck staring at him, pouting.

“What?”

“Pay attention to me, Markery. Give me some love.” Donghyuck props his chin up on one palm while the other relentlessly tugs on Mark’s busy hands.

“Wait, I’m playing a game!” Mark raises his voice a little louder, the tension in his body skyrocketing when he’s faced with an opponent in the game whilst having to endure Donghyuck’s distraction. “Lee Donghyuck!”

“I said give me some love,” Donghyuck whines. “We’ve known each other for years but you still don’t love me enough. Give me! Some love!”

As soon as Mark dies in the game, he drops his phone on the table and grabs Donghyuck’s face with both of his hands framing either side of it. He pulls Donghyuck closer, leaning in, before he places a loud kiss on Donghyuck’s cheek.

“Is that enough love for you?” Mark cocks an eyebrow up as he leans back against the chair’s backrest.

The other members who were either chatting idly or fiddling with their phones darted their gazes up at their youngest members. Mark doesn’t look because he knows if he does, he’d have to listen to a lot of questions he has no answers for.

“You hate kisses…” Donghyuck trails off, still blinking his wide eyes at Mark’s indifferent expression.

“Yeah, well, I hated you too.” Mark picks his phone back up again, restarting another round of PUBG. “Now let me play this one game.”

Yeah, being in love with Donghyuck is just the same as loving Donghyuck. Everything’s just the same. No matter how much Mark begs for it to be more, he knows the chances of that happening are low, so he might as well make do with what he has.

If he kisses Donghyuck on the cheeks, no one would chalk it up to him being in love with his best friend. Sure, his fans would, but that’s only if they saw. To the members, it’s Mark making an exception for Donghyuck, just like every single time anything happens.

It’s just Mark being the good best friend he is. To Donghyuck, it may just be Mark going through a phase. To himself, however, is an entirely different story. It’s a story worth writing about, a story worth reading. A story that defines them as a pair.

From under the table, Donghyuck interlocks their legs together—or tries to until he ends up wrapping both of his around one of Mark’s. He swings Mark’s leg from side to side, smiling contentedly while he listens in to his older members’ conversation.

With Donghyuck, it has always just been one very simple road to walk on.

And he’ll gladly walk, because he knows that at the end of it, he’ll still have Donghyuck. He’ll gladly go through years as Mark with Haechan. Once that’s done, and things settle down, whatever Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck may or may not be then is entirely up to time to decide.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 is now outttt! im so so so so so so so so proud of this one because mark lee be opening up more hell yeah. and this part is the reason why i wrote this series in the first place. i wanted to write a story about marks feelings and what led him to be more open in showing his affection bcos its based on kick it + punch era where marks rlly just quite affectionate to hyuck. i rlly hope u liked it. 
> 
> do leave comments of what you think, i'd love to see your interpretation of markhyucks relationship dynamics too :)
> 
> hello friends  
> my [IG](https://www.instagram.com/warmdaelight/) | [TWT](https://twitter.com/jenoryy)  
> 


End file.
